Without Her
by RamenDemon120
Summary: What if Kikyo was never resurrected? What if Inuyasha never even spares one little thought about her? This is pretty much my version of Inuyasha. Inu x Kag & Mir x San.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

** Hello everyone! Ok, so this story has been revolving in my head too much so I decided to write it! I cannot guarantee this will be a popular story, if so, YAY! Now if you read the title and summary, ENJOY. I do not own Inuyasha, but I would DIE if I did.**

"_This pain is unrealistic! I was shot in the heart with an arrow by the woman I knew would eventually betray me; especially since we intended to meet with the Shikon no Tama! Feh! I probably would've killed that bitch anyway. I still don't get why she even talked to me. I guess she was THAT desperate, I don't feel that hurt though…"_

By now, Inuyasha was unconscious or 'dead' from the arrow. Kikyo was now dead from her fatal wound.

xXx

"Souta!" Kagome shrieked at her brother. It was obvious Kagome was INFURIATED with her younger brother.

"Nee-chan…"

Currently, Souta was standing in front of the Bone Eater's Well shrine. Their family owned a shrine, and on their property was the Goshinboku and the Bone Eater's Well; which were both over 500 years old.

"Buyo isn't coming out though, and it's dark in there!" Souta continued to whine.

"You're SUCH a baby," Kagome started to trot down the steps in to the shrine.

"I can't believe I'm going to be late for school for this on my 15 birthday…"

Something rubbed against her foot and Kagome with Souta, screamed. It was only Buyo, but when she picked him up, the cover of the well burst open with white tentacles.

Kagome let go of Buyo as the white tentacles dragged her in to the well. Kagome then found herself being held by a centipede woman.

"Ohhh; my power is being restored! Give me the Shikon no Tama!" the Centipede woman spoke out.

Then, she started to lick Kagome's face with her long, disgusting, tongue.

"You make me sick!" as Kagome screamed this, she put her hand up to the Centipede Woman's face; and a pink light came out, wounding her.

Kagome was now floating away with an arm still attached to her. Suddenly, everything was back to normal, and she fell down a little on the well floor. Only she didn't see that the well had sky above it as she climbed the vines up to the lip of the well.

"Huh?" Kagome was surrounded by a beautiful meadow and a huge forest around her.

"I wonder if my house is nearby…Ah! The Goshinboku! I'm close by!" she started running for the tall tree that marked her home, but the tree that cleared her mind every time.

Kagome was in a small clearing in front of the Goshinboku, what she DIDN'T expect to see was a boy around her age with silver hair and cute little doggy ears.

"Kawaii…" she managed to mumble out.

Kagome didn't even notice herself walking closer to where he was pinned. She stood up on her toes on top of one of the vines surrounding him and started to rub his velvety ears.

"_Huh? I smell sakura blossoms, and jasmine? Why do I have this feeling I need to growl; or is it, purr?"_

Inuyasha finally lifted his eyes open to see, a giant, but not too big, pair of breasts in his face. He felt the heat spreading to his cheeks, and most of his blood moving downward.

"Oy, what do you think you're doing?" a very irritated Inuyasha spat out.

"Huh? Oh! I'm so sorry it's just that…" Kagome sighed and stepped down.

Inuyasha's voice caught in his throat at the most gorgeous woman he's ever seen.

"_Make her ours! Just look at that innocence! We'll miss out if you don't act."_ Inuyasha's demon spoke to him.

"Is there something on my face?" she hurriedly asked.

"Uh...no…" he mumbled out.

"Then _why _are you staring at me?"

"N-Nothing…" he managed to speak out as he turned away.

When he wasn't looking, Kagome was grabbed from the side by the Centipede Woman's sharp youkai teeth. Then she flung Kagome in to the air, sending herself and a pink blood-stained jewel with her.

As she laid there trying to reach for the Shikon no Tama, a low growl shook the whole forest.

"Wh-What? I-It can't be! You w-worthless hanyou! You're…" the Centipede didn't even get to finish her sentence as she was ripped in half by two hands, now soaked with blood.

After the massacre, Kagome limped over clutching her side with one hand, and holding the Jewel with the other.

"I…I'm sorry…you had to see that…" he solemnly spoke. His eyes were still blood-red with the turquoise irises.

"Did you break free from that seal just to save me?"

He whipped is head so his amber orbs could stare in to her watering chocolate ones.

"I didn't like the thought of you dying…"

At this, both of them got a light pink tint on their face. After the awkward silence, Kagome finally spoke up.

"I'm Kagome."

"Well, Kagome…I'm Inuyasha; a lowly half-breed who everybody hates."

When he looked up, Kagome was crying waterfalls down her beautiful porcelain face.

This time he didn't speak out, only this time ran over and embraced her; careful not to hurt her even more.

"_Kami, she's already having _this _much of an effect on me! But, she does have some weird clothes."_

Already, she gave in to her sadness and clutched his bright-red haori.

"Why would I hate you?"

Inuyasha looked down to see her looking up in his face pleading for an answer.

He sighed and turned his face,

"Keh! That's how it works, humans and demons hate mixes."

She was disheartened even more, since she remembered her family waiting for her. Then, she couldn't bear it any longer. In Inuyasha's arms, she passed out from pain and blood loss.

"Huh? K-Kagome!"

"Ye need to give her some rest. And don't ye even think about stealing the Shikon no Tama!"


	2. I beg of you to read this!

**I'm SO, absolutely sorry! I'm ever so sorry I'm not updating. A lot has been happening lately. I've been as sick as a person who will almost die, I just found out I have cancer, and I broke most bones in my body.**

**I went zip-lining during my vacation and the harness broke so, yeah. The doctor said if I turned my body any other way than what I did; I'd either: A) broke my neck and died. Or B) become paralyzed from the shoulders down. So as you can see, I'm not doing so hot. **

**Trying REALLY hard to update. Sorry…**


End file.
